halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene/Archive 4
SOTF I was counting the entries, and there are about 80-82. I think the season should start soon, as it was said only 70 entries. - AAO RP Remember me? + possible cooperation You remember me, Actene? LD? We wrote some stuff connecting the Hai and the Covvie Extremists way back, and I incorporated the Hai into the MWWE project. As you probably know, I abandoned the latter long ago because I found the whole project's concept to be excessive fail, but that's not my point today. My point is, that you're a cool guy to work with, so I was thinking on doing some more of that, but within the AAO universe. So I've got a proposal; would it be possible to include Simon-G294 in an upcoming story of mine (most likely a relatively short one, focusing on just one character and his emotions)? As I've been toying with the idea to have Harry-120, a member of this team to snap completely and go rogue, I came to think about Simon, and wondered if he could somehow be used as a catalyst for Harry choosing to leave the UNSC. The basic layout of the story would be a little like this; Harry struggles with inner turmoil caused by the death of his partner (which will happen in the AAO RP :P), is given a new mission to track down and capture/kill Mordred, does some detective work, finds Mordred, talks with him, the latter says something that convinces Harry to desert, and he lets Mordred go in return, then Harry leaves the UNSC to follow a new path which he'll carve out by himself. The whole thing could either be written entirely by me (considering you may have your hands full), or if you'd like to portray Mordred yourself, you could help out a bit. Tell me if you think it's an okay concept that can be pursued, or if you want some things tweaked and then work with it, or if you want me to drop the whole matter. And do be honest :) Oh, and good luck in AAO: The RP :P Regards, Hmm, well there's a thought. Sounds fun! The fighting will have to start first, though so that I can find a reason for Leo dying. Shouldn't be too hard; could be anything from a stray plasma mortar to a blowing jet pack :P Then we'd need to think on a way for Mordred and Kahn (like his rewrite, btw) to be discovered by the UNSC so that they can send Harry (and his newest cybergal, Sita) against them. Then we could include some two-on-one fighting (or three-on-two if we count AIs), until Mordred does/says something that convinces Harry to go rogue and set out to create his own future different from his past (by destroying anything related to his past, thus 'undoing' it completely and allow him to move on...hmm, reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha for some reason...wait, does that make Simon like Madara? =3). Then he can do three things; 1) let Simon and Kahn go "as a reward for showing him the way" 2) say that he'll start taking out his past by killing them, but they get away of course 3) he agrees to help the two with their 'job' in exchange for a small cut (whether they'd agree or not, or if they try to betray him later is something that can be discussed). Which option do you like the most? And I'm flattered to hear that you liked MWWE, even though I didn't. It just got a little too messy in the end as ideas kept popping up in my head that I didn't properly incorporate. Anyway, glad to hear that you want to collab, it'll be good to see if we can do it in story format :P Ah, good point, that is indeed better, thanks for noting that. And it sounds like a brainstorm, but at least it's a good brainstorm :P As for the AI vs. AI thing, certainly. How about, Diana tries to open a door for Simon and Kahn so they can get away, while Harry inserts Sita into the same system to stop her. Then Diana would have to "battle" Sita in order to open it. Thoughts? Irk Hey, it's JAG, just wondering if for the sake of my nostalgia, could you throw Lokstok into SotF :) thanks Hi, thanks heaps man and lol at the heading XP ttyl :) I'm Sorry BabyI Can't Save Your Child 08:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you edit my article? Why did you apply the "Alternate" template to my article without talking to me first? Saberstorm 01:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Let me talk to him about it. It really isn't supposed to be an alternate timeline. Saberstorm 02:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:SOTF Yeah, I agree. I just got back from Utah; lost my semi-typed up post. IRC is being odd for me to. You use CGI IRC? I use Chatzilla, and its acting up. By the way RE:CGI IRC RE: RE: CGI:IRC Shephard question Survival of the Fittest When Freeman is wounded by Glen (oh, I should have made him more nasty in hindsight), the biofoam and painkillers ought to have kicked in, and kept him semi-able to run, jump and whatever. Sorry about the silly nerdy rant. Feel free to overlook it xD. }} Reignition Invite Descent Department of Redundancy Department messaging you via talk page on the computer with a keyboard Rifle Usage Hey, I was just wondering, but is it okay if I reference the AR-74 as a rifle used by militia and other rebel forces in my own fanon? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 06:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted to reference it as it seems like a future AK-47, which makes a very good weapon for mercenaries and militia groups. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 05:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Hello again Hello Actene. :) 'tis been a while, and I've been allowed back here, 'tis a long story, and I wish to have a fresh start under this username now. So, I was wondering if you'd want to keep collaberating like we had been before I left, and later banned. Lemme know; regards. Joshua (Talk) 10:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Halo Descent Re:Re:Collab work Haha, it's no problem. :) School's more important than HF. :P Well, we'll have to discuss somethings in the future. I'll, too, be pretty swamped due to school soon. It's a valuable year. But, shall we continue the connection between our SPARTAN-III teams? Joshua (Talk) 20:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) SotF A Query... I was wondering if I could write a Short Story for your collection? Not one you've already mentioned, but one just to be put inside it. I'd love an excuse to write something, but I don't have the focus or desire, or the time, to write someone entirely of my own creation. Let me know! :) Joshua (Talk) 17:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Aw, excellent! Thanks dude! I've been looking for an excuse to write something haloish on a small scale. :P And on that note, I was wondering if you'd read: Halo: Unending Sorrow? I'd like to get a large amount of feedback. Cheers! Joshua (Talk) 23:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, made it worth writing. As for the numbers thing, especially the countdown sequence, I re-wrote it whenever I showed to my best friend, so now it's the protagonist thinking of people, etc, before he gets shot. And as for the part before the girl pushes him out of the way, yes, the first few paragraphs after the "flashback" I'm rather disappointed with, 'cause I wrote that part quickly, whenever I was really into it, and it just slowed down...And it took my about 2 hours to finish...:| Though, I did want to keep things as vague as possible...I do plan a re-write at some point; and maybe extending it. As for your Short Story, it was very good indeed. Throughly enjoyed it. I have nothing bad to say against it, because I can't find anything, really. :P I will say that David Kahn reminds me of Zaeed from Mass Effect 2, was he an inspiriation in anyway? Nimue is an interesting and very original character, I like her. As for the ending, which you specifically asked for feedback on, it wasn't what I expect, if I'm honest. It worked, and it worked well. I thought it tied in well with the comparison between Nimue as David's daughter; I thought it showed his paternal insticts. I'm looking forward to reading more. Hopefully my short, Rebirth, can live up to the standard you set. Joshua (Talk) 14:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Honk AAO RP Collab Ok thanks I'm really tired today so I'll try to post tomorrow. Is it okay if I have Ro'nin call in the Banshee's he had in reserve?--TehSpartan 00:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Also thanks for being so helpful and welcoming to a new user like me.--TehSpartan 00:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Short Story? A Character ? hi! Hello there, old friend... :) Thinking of Galactic, scribbling down some silly military terms before I forget Yours truly, R2 Rawrz Antediluvian Hello Actene. I originally asked Sona this question but he recommended you. Since you have certain knowledge on AAO. Can you point out any enemies of the Interspecies Union between 2560s-2570s? I know there are The Fallen but I'm looking for a less developed faction, since I would like to flesh them out a bit in Antediluvian. Re:Re:Nanosoldier :I've stuck with The Sons of the Preserving Blade and The Syndicate. The SotPB is the story's A plot while the Syndicate is the lesser B-plot. They both seem like favourable factions I could use. If you ever do get on the IRC, I would like to quickly discuss my 'decisions' regarding your factions. I can't say here, it would spoil the entire plot. If not, I have other ideas. Anyway thank you, they do sound very interesting. ::Shinsu had an unnamed faction? Well, seeing that I'm not very good when it comes to time, think of it as most of the time when you primarily go to bed in Melbourne. But I doubt you live in the US. :::Well, after seeing some of your factions are you referring to The Children of the Cleansing Flame or The Children of the Avenging Blade? ::::So can I still use the Sons of the Preserving Blade? Or will I just have to use the average Fallen? hello stranger! =) So happy to see you here! Just got your email... Cya, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The Phoenix's Judgment Memo Article Character alignment chart Scraps Congratulations Krogans NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM R-134-98 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 19:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) NOVEMBER BLACK CLEARANCE EYES ONLY ONI-S-13132015898 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP RP:Battle Of Draco III. You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Currently, Covenant assets are limited in the engagement and i'm looking for more Covenant writers, so if you have any suggestions on who I could invite, it would be helpful of you to assist if possible. Regards, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 05:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuniting the old team! So, I was thinking that maybe Joshua and Amy, as headhunters, were sent after Simon and or Cassandra to track them down. Now, I'm not sure about your own headcanon about Simon after fleeing from the UNSC -- I've been away for so long and everything seems to be being re-written by everyone. I digress. I was thinking maybe a typical cat and mouse chase through an abandoned space station or rebel camp - or maybe both! It seems like a nice way to link our characters together again (Hard to believe like 3 years ago we almost had our own universe!). It's a rough sketch of the plot, I'm sure we will be able to refine it. Still, I think it'll be an interesting concept to go for. Regards, Joshua (Talk) 19:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) No Cassandra, got it. Well, for Josh after the war he sort of becomes, along with Amy, the 'go to guy' for ONI. If there is a politician that needs silenced, Josh does it, a small rebel group that needs silenced, Josh etc. Mainly down to his deniability more than his skills. He does that for a few years, then he takes one final mission - which ends badly and he commits suicide. I'll probably add a few things here and there, but that's the basis of it. Have you got any ideas you'd like to share or? Joshua (Talk) 17:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) That is an excellent idea. So Simon and Josh stumble upon each other by accident - Simon would have to be the one to spot him because it would be in Josh's nature to simply kill Simon on the spot, but no, it's definitely a better idea than any I could have come up with. It sounds like it should be a lot of fun to write. So, who shall start this quest? Or do we want to refine it more over facebook/gmail? Joshua (Talk) 20:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:SOTF Title? I was thinking Halo: Road Less Travelled - it's a homage to one of my favourite Robert Frost poems and, to be honest, I think it fits quite well. Joshua (Talk) 17:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Indelible Past Episode 7 Simon Pics Hey could you tell me where you got those cool anime pics for Simon, i really wanna know! User Talk:Luke 12346 Awakening Demons Hey actene, do you know how to make an era icon?--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Feedback Hello! Since you were kind enough to look at my one of articles, I was wondering if I can ask feedback for a particular article? I've been dwindling on creative issue with my article. You see, I've been planning a small-scale Halo-esque trilogy and I have my storyline mapped out and set to go. I've been making minor creative changes and among them involves my SPARTAN article. I am trying to be a bit more original with my SPARTAN and I was wondering if S-II Class II would allow more creative freedom than a S-III or vice versa? Any feedback and opinions for this noobish newcomer would be appreciated. JERICHO (Talk) Awakening Demons Hey, I was wondering if I could join your RP. I don't really have any characters I could use at the moment but I have some ideas and would be very willing to participate. I'm not really doing anything on this wiki at the moment and I thought this would be a good way to get involved again.--TehSpartan (talk) 17:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I was planning on including (among others) a Merc/Arms Dealer who is sort of playing both sides in the Minutemen-Syndicate conflict (Does that sound too similar to Mordred?) Would he apply as a civilian?--TehSpartan (talk) 23:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC)